Regaining Memories
by Otome-Otome
Summary: The group struggles when Kagome loses her memory. She doesn't remember anything or anyone. What will come of it all in the end. Will Kagome remember everyone she cares and loves for or will she end up permanently the way she is now. CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP!
1. Regaining Memories

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1: Regaining Memories**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome tightly by the neck, pulling her up into the air above him. He squeezed her neck tightly where she couldn't breathe. He brought his hand back into a fist and hit her hard across the face. Inuyasha dropped her to the ground, letting her gasp for air.

Kagome clutched her face where Inuyasha had hit her and looked up at him. Blood started to come from her mouth, streaming down her cheek. When Kagome looked up at him she could barely see him, since her eye site was going blurry. When she stared into Inuyasha's eyes she thought, "Is this really the half-demon I knew and loved". At this moment Kagome had never been this scared in her life, until now.

Inuyasha picked her up again but this time by the collar of her shirt. He started to laugh and when he did, it had almost sounded like a hiss that would come from a snake. Inuyasha said to her looking straight into her eyes seeing his own reflection in hers, "I love it when people show fear; it makes me want you to suffer even more".

Inuyasha brought his hand back again ready to give her the beating of a life time. Kagome thought to herself "he's going to beat me till im dead this time!?" Inuyasha made his hand into a fist again ready to hit her but with full force this time. When he threw his fist straight at her face, she closed her eyes tightly where she could only see darkness, just waiting for it all to be over…..


	2. The Unknown Figure

**Chapter 2: The Unknown Figure**

After a few seconds of waiting, Kagome opened her eyes to see the bright night sky. She saw tons of stars and the big white crescent moon which looked so incredible on this night. Kagome then thought for a second and threw herself up panting with sweat going down her face. She looked around trying to figure out what had just happened. She turned to her right and saw across the fire that Inuyasha was sitting against a tree with his eyes closed sleeping peacefully.

After a moment of getting herself stable, she thought back before that horrible nightmare and remembered she was being carried on Inuyasha's back. After a while of being carried by Inuyasha she must have fallen asleep on his back and they stopped here to rest for the night.

Kagome then sighed. A sigh of relief, she was glad it was only a dream and nothing more. She looked at Inuyasha again and said to herself "what if that wasn't a nightmare and that really had been Inuyasha". She frowned, and then lay on her side away from Inuyasha's view, "what if that happens to Inuyasha when he gets his hands on the Shikon Jewel." Kagome still felt tired and sleepy so she closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep. Hoping she wouldn't ever have a nightmare like that ever again.

Early the next morning Kagome went into the forest to look for some medicinal herbs to take with her along the journey. Inuyasha and Kirara were still asleep and Kagome didn't want to wake them up, so she decided to go look for some herbs to pass the time. In the forest while looking for some herbs Kagome heard a cracking noise, when Kagome looked up her eyes widened and she saw it was a huge tree that was going to fall right on top of her and probably kill her.

In an instant Kagome tried to move out of the way as fast as she could, while moving she tripped over a log on the ground that she did not see. Kagome then started to tumble and roll down a hill. Her speed got faster and faster while going down and the ground was giving her scratches all over her body, she could barely see since she was going so fast. When she got close to the bottom a tree was there and she couldn't stop or move out of the way. So Kagome's stomach slammed into the tree. Kagome started to cough up blood and some bark from the tree got into her eyes, so she really couldn't see well either. Kagome wondered in her head what had caused the tree to fall and for her to have fallen down this hill and into the tree.

Inuyasha was still asleep but his nose started to sniff the air. He then opened his eyes and looked around and didn't see Kagome anywhere. Inuyasha then knew that it was the smell of Kagome's blood. He got up and darted off into the direction of where the smell of the blood was coming from. "I hope Kagome is alright and not injured much" he said to himself.

Kagome tried to rub her eyes, getting the bark out of them but it wasn't doing much for her. When she tried to look around Kagome saw a black figure coming over to her. She couldn't quit see who or what it was but she was scared. Kagome tried to get up and move but her stomach was hit so hard it hurt too much. The figure got closer and closer making its way over to Kagome. When Kagome saw who it was her eyes widened and were huge, her fear took over her she was so scared now she was in shock and she didn't even try to move now. When the figure finally approached her it knocked Kagome out pick her up by the hair and smiled….


End file.
